A Winter Trap
by Tatsuki Uotani
Summary: Sasuke finds himself trapped in a snow storm in Kakashi Hatake's house. When the long nights seem to never end, the student and teacher grow closer together and eventually do things they never thought of before... KakxSas, Don't like, don't read. Review.


KakashiXSasuke

It had been hard to get home during the fierce winter storm. The wind had been blowing immensely and there was a mix of snow and freezing rain. The rain falling on the rooftops was as loud as the blistering thunder roaring overhead in the big black sky. It had been an exciting week for both Kakashi and Sasuke. They had both been stranded at Kakashi's place for the past week, alone. There was still plenty of food in the house to live off of so they weren't too worried about starving.

Inside the house lie Kakashi and Sasuke, sleeping on Kakashi's bed, peacefully through the storm. Yes, they both slept on Kakashi's bed. Sasuke continuously refused Kakashi's offer to sleep in his bed for the first few nights, Kakashi was his 26 year old sensei and that was not something Sasuke was willing to do. After the first couple nights on the floor, freezing cold, Sasuke took Kakashi's happy suggestion. Kakashi seemed a little too happy at Sasuke's acceptance.

The sun began to lightly rise, brisk fully before the two ninja's woke. Sasuke woke angered at the dream he was interrupted from. He still didn't open his eyes, he wanted to go back to sleep, back to his happy dream of killing his brother. After countless minutes of trying, he finally gave up on continuing his delightful dream.

Sasuke had been so focused on falling back asleep that he didn't realize the disturbing truths that lie snuggled behind him.

Sasuke squirmed and struggled out of the spooning grasp of his sensei. Kakashi began to wake as Sasuke moved.

"Sensei let go of me!" Sasuke harshly mumbled enough for Kakashi to hear. "

"Huh?" Kakashi muttered as he let go of his student and rose from the bed. "What do you want?" Kakashi asked, beginning to wake up.

"You were…. Oh, never mind…" Sasuke chicly decided. Kakashi go out of bed.

"I'm going to make breakfast, you want anything?"

"No," Sasuke replied. Eating breakfast with that ninja was not one of the things on his list. As he hated to admit to even himself, he kind of liked the feeling of someone holding him close. Then why didn't he like it when Sakura always tried it? And his own sensei? In his book, that was wrong, he didn't like guys?

After sitting on Kakashi's bed for a few more minutes, he gathered enough courage to see his sensei again and walked out the door, leading to the kitchen.

Kakashi hovered over a pan that held three eggs, bubbling. –Hmmm… these look good- Kakashi immaturely thought in his head. He heard a noise behind him, one of footsteps. He knew it was Sasuke but turned to look anyways.

"Good morning sunshine," Kakashi sarcastically told Sasuke.

"Hmm… morning sensei…" he replied back, but wouldn't look at his face.

"You sure your not hungry?" Kakashi asked again but before Sasuke could reply no Kakashi spoke again, "oh, you do want some eggs, toast and bacon? Alright I will make you some." Kakashi spooned the cooked eggs on to a plate and covered them. He cracked a few more eggs and put them to cook. The hash was already done and so was the bacon. As the eggs fried, Kakashi popped some toast in the toaster. He turned around to see Sasuke eyeballing something.

Sasuke had always wondered what was so fascinating about those books Kakashi always read. At the moment, there was on sitting on the table, arched open to a curtain page. Not realizing that Kakashi was looking, he walked towards the table and grabbed a hold of the end of the book. As he was going to pick it up, a voice talked to him.

"There's no turning back now," Kakashi said through the silence.

"I wasn't going to look at it, I was just going to move it so I could sit here," Sasuke lied. It wasn't a good enough lie to fool Kakashi.

"Its perfectly normal for a boy your age to be a little curious. Go ahead, have a look." Kakashi pointed to the book.

"I told you, I wasn't…" Sasuke tried to lie, but it was no use. He picked up the book and read through that page, following the pictures. After a few minutes his eyes lit up and he slammed the book down.

"Kakashi sensei, you're a pervert!" Sasuke looked at him with discussed.

"It was your curious mind that brought you to look in it, even though you knew it was X rated. Sasuke glared and sat down at the table and didn't look at his sensei.

Once breakfast was completely cooked, Kakashi dished up their plates and handed one to Sasuke and kept the other for himself.

"So… ummm…" Sasuke began but cut himself off early.

"What its is?"

"Not that I really care or anything… but I was just wondering if… charlotte and randy were married?" he asked him with out looking at him. Kakashi smiled and knew immediately that he was talking about the book.

"No, it was kind of like a one night stand, randy doesn't really like charlotte."

"Oh."

Kakashi got up and walked behind Sasuke and peeked around his face. Sasuke turned and found himself almost nose to nose with Kakashi.

"I need to show you something Sasuke," he backed away from Sasuke and strutted towards his room.

-What does he want me in his room for? - Maybe he'll touch me again some weird voice came into his head. –What the hell? - Sasuke shook his head and walked to the room.

Kakashi was up on a latter reaching the top of his closet.

"Sasuke, would you hand me the screwdriver that is sitting on the dresser." Sasuke grabbed the utensil and handed it to his sensei.

The days passed and the cuddly nights continued. To Sasuke, he began to get very disturbed by the fact that he was rather enjoying it. To have affection by someone, even and older man was shocking to him. To feel someone's warm body against him and the touch of his sensei made Sasuke grow firm in untouched places. As both of them roamed throughout the small house occasionally hands would hit or touch the very same place. But Sasuke said nothing and slightly enjoyed the feeling. Sasuke didn't realize this but Kakashi was doing it on propose.

One of the nights they stayed trapped; they sat humbly at the dinner table and ate like kings. Kakashi made a fantastic dinner that even Sasuke complimented on. At the end of the feast, Sasuke felt kind and picked up both of their plates.

"I'll take your plate," Kakashi's student told him. Sasuke put his hand on the edge of the plate and couldn't help but look down at Kakashi. Kakashi was looking back up at Sasuke. Their eyes locked and Kakashi set one hand on both sides of Sasuke's face and pulled him down only a little so they were eye level.

Sasuke shut his eyes and laid his hands on his sensei's shoulders without realizing it. Kakashi pulled down his mask with his other hand and pressed his soft lips against Sasuke's and opened his mouth to queue Sasuke to do the same. Kakashi could realize that Sasuke had never done this before. As easily as kissing came to Kakashi, it didn't for everyone. Kakashi slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and began moving it slowly in the shocked shinobi's mouth. Sasuke moved upon Kakashi's lap and copied his sensei orally. Kakashi took his hand off of his student's cheek and put them upon his hips. Their kissed were getting vigorous and began to cause moans to escape from eh young shinobi's mouth. There was a noise outside the door, but so quiet that neither of the ninjas heard it. They continued to kiss until the door swung open and Naruto came bursting through the door with Sakura right behind him.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted throughout the house as she ran to find her Sasuke. She ran to the kitchen and spotted her love but didn't see immediately what he was doing. "Sasuke, I was so…" Sakura stopped dead and gazed wide eyed at her sensei and her crush kissing passionately on a chair at Kakashi's kitchen table.

Sakura covered her mouth and stepped back. Naruto came flying through the house and called out to Sakura. She made a squeak and Naruto came to it. He spotted Kakashi and his friend.

"SENSEI!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi finally came out of his love trance with Sasuke and broke off the vigorous kiss.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked over and say his teammates standing there staring in aw. Sasuke leaped off of Kakashi's lap and stood very still.

"We… ah… came to get you out. We dug through the snow, the storm has calmed down now. Naruto told Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke musket up the courage to speak, "Sakura… are you ok?" he had to ask because she didn't look so good. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over, fainted. Luckily for her soon waking self that Naruto caught her.

"I think she's just a little shocked… we all are…"Naruto told Sasuke and brought Sakura into Kakashi's room and laid her on the bed.

They all left Kakashi's house. Unlucky for Sasuke, his house was still unclosed with all the snow. Kakashi suggested that he could stay at this house until they made their was through to the door to his house. Naruto was not going to allow that so he allowed his friend to stay at his house instead.

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table and ate their lunch, Ramon.

They ate in complete silence, other then the wind blowing against the shutters. Naruto ate fast while breeze fully glancing at Sasuke as he ate slow and looked out the window.

"So… Sasuke…" Naruto began. Sasuke came out of his trance and looked at his fellow shinobi. "I was… you know… just wondering… how long have you and sensei been a… you know… thing?" Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke gave an angered look and turned his head, "we are not a 'thing'."

"Well you know…" Naruto paused, "I'm not going to play like this is not a shock," Naruto got up out of his chair and came up to Sasuke. He grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, passionately for a few moments then released his kiss and let go off him. "Sasuke-Chan, you knew I loved you!" he faintly yelled.

"W… what?!" Sasuke got out of his chair and looked at Naruto confused.

"You couldn't tell by the way I acted to you? I practically die of ecstasy when I see you? I never knew Kakashi sensei like you!" Naruto explained to the already shocked Sasuke.

To Sasuke, it was a very, very long night.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. Naruto was his best friend and now he finds that he loves him. He loves his sensei too, he had found out when he was with Kakashi.

The third night when he slept at Naruto's house he realized that, even though he didn't wasn't to upset Naruto. It was hard for him to imagine that he like a man but he couldn't deny it.

He got up before Naruto and left a note telling that he went into town. He really wasn't going into town or anywhere near they're as a fact. He was going to see Kakashi. The walk wasn't long and before he knew it he had arrived at his sensei's house. He stood a few feet away and wondered if what he was doing was the right choice. Of course it was, if you love someone, you love someone no matter what the sex of the other person was or what his or her age was. He sighed and knew the truth.

He walked up and knocked on the door. Seconds later Kakashi opened the door, not surprised that Sasuke was at the door.

"Hi sen…" Sasuke go halfway through his word when Kakashi pulled Sasuke to him in a warm embrace. He lifted Sasuke up to his hips, allowing Sasuke to wrap himself around him. Sasuke throw his arms around the shinobi's neck, closing is eyes and became absorbed in the deep passionate kiss. Kakashi reached out his foot and kicked the door shut.

Naruto woke to the sound and touch of his fellow teammates and not the one that was suppose to be staying there. Sakura shock Naruto and calling out his name. Naruto rose up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hn… what?" he mumbled, still rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked, eager for an answer.

Naruto blinked rapidly. He opened his mouth seldom and yawned, a long, painfully long yawn that irritated Sakura. "He should be right down there on the floor." Naruto blindly pointed on the floor were folded blankets and a not lie.

Naruto scrambled down to were the note was and read it aloud to Sakura,

Naruto,

Don't worry I just went into town. I will be back in a couple of hours.

Sasuke

Sakura blinked and mirrored her eyes towards Naruto; now realizing he was in his underwear. She giggled a little and Naruto caught the joke and scurry to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me I was in my underwear?!" he yelled angered at Sakura. She laughed continuously until Naruto came out of the bathroom and tackled her causing them both to fly on his bed. He laid straddled over her, pinning her down on the bed by her shoulders.

To decrease the awkward moments impact, Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto… do you think we can trust that Sasuke is really in town?"

Naruto smiled and leaned close down by her neck, breathing heavily on her ear.

"Its now not a question if we can trust Sasuke. Its more of can you trust me?"

Sakura was not confused by these words nor sickened or unhappy to hear them, she simply smiled before Naruto gently kissed her neck. She giggled as he moved his mouth up her soft jawbone and to her lips. Their careless tongues met each other and tingled at the first feeling of two tongues touching. They didn't seem to worry about wither Sasuke was in town or not.

Their tongues still clashed as Kakashi rammed Sasuke against a wall. Sasuke flinched slightly as a light sting crawled up her spine. Kakashi pushed him up higher then him and departed his lips from Sasuke's and started at him that one eyes stare that Sasuke could feel undressing his mental by.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, faintly staring at his newly founded lover. Kakashi's eye was not as it normally was. The dull and boring gleam was no slightly full of life and twinkling brightly.

"You know where this leads Sasuke, are you ok with that?" Kakashi remarked to Sasuke.

"And I'm not stopping you." Sasuke replied with a small smile. This was the first time Sasuke actually looked at Kakashi. Before he was so involved in his sensei that he didn't really notice that his sensei's mask was down and the other half of his face that he hadn't seem was showing. He didn't have time to be shocked when Kakashi roughly rammed him against the wall again as he kissed down Sasuke neck, nipping and biting at chucks of his kin. As he kissed he began moving Sasuke's shirt, pulling it down off his shoulders by lifting him off the wall for a short time.

Shirtless and horny, Sasuke started to get into the sensation, moaning meaningful as Kakashi kissed down his chest and sucked on each of his nipples, covering it with a thin layer of saliva.

Sasuke never knew it could feel so good, even from a man. He needed to contribute to the pleasure, Sasuke knew but he was new at this, what was he going to do? He reached underneath Kakashi and slipped his had in his pants, down to where his hard member was located. His had brushed over the top of it.

Slightly surprised, Kakashi laughed kindly and kissed him rougher and bit him harder. Sasuke completely groped Kakashi's member in his hand and twitled his fingers, having his neck still arched back.

Kakashi raised Sasuke off the wall and planted a kiss on his lips as he carried him off to the bedroom. Sasuke pulled his hand back as Kakashi walked them to the bed.

"You doing better then most first time girls do," Kakashi smiled grimly as he pulled his own shirt off and began kissing up from Sasuke's belt line.

A new sensation crossed Sasuke as this went on, a very arousing sensation. He had momentarily felt this feeling before, but never this extreme.

Kakashi started his way down again, slowly pulling his students shorts, revealing his underwear, blue boxer briefs. He sexually stroked Sasuke's leg, all the way down to his foot, pulling the last part of his shorts from his foot.

Sasuke was enjoying this, not only could his sensei train him and teach him new Justus, but he could also pleasure him. What couldn't Kakashi do?

As Sasuke was pondering this, his undergarment seemed to slip down his lags and on to the floor. Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable now that he was naked beneath his sensei.

"Bigger then most of the boys your age," Kakashi pointed out as he grabbed Sasuke's member.

"I'm not one to go looking at other peoples private parts." Sasuke pointed back at him in a monotone voice.

"Humph," Kakashi huffed as he departed from his own pants and underclothing, while kissing Sasuke again ever so roughly.

Sasuke could have cried. –That thing… that huge thing is going to go in me- Sasuke didn't know where it came from but Kakashi was now holding a little tube with small lettering that Sasuke could not decipher. He coated his own penis then just his first three fingers on his left hand. He began kissing Sasuke's ear again when Sasuke felt warmth.

Sasuke clenched his hands when he felt on of Kakashi's lubed fingers eject into his passage. His finger was lick and warm, moving in slowly and pulling back. After the awkwardness of his touch faded and another finger emerged in, the bad feelings ended and the good ones started. Pleasure moved up and down his spine, Small moans escaping from the young shinobi's mouth when only the lingering pleasure was left. His eyes pried open and he watched Kakashi stare at him with a smile.

"You look so weak like this Sasuke, very venerable."

"Humph, we'll see who looks weak!" Sasuke grinned and jumped on top of Kakashi. He moved his hands down his sensei's chest and firmly grabbed his member.

"Kakashi cocked his eyebrow, "what could you possibly do to me?" Kakashi mocked.

Sasuke put his chin down by the head of his member, "torture you," he stuck his tongue out and made it touch the tip of his penis. Kakashi squirmed in pleasure as Sasuke took in the head of it slow but sternly.

"Sas… nah… don't make me… umm…" Sasuke shut Kakashi up as he engulfed most of it in his mouth, swirling his tongue about, bobbing his head rapidly. Hearing the groans and moans from his sensei, Sasuke laughed, causing more vibrating sensation.

"O…Ok…" Kakashi lifted up. "My turn to torture you." Kakashi breathed as he came up between Sasuke's legs. He slid his hand behind Sasuke's shoulders, not so gently.

"Brace yourself Sasuke," Kakashi told his uke. He pressed his member up against Sasuke's opening. Holding it and pushing harder and harder, he finally penetrated the young shinobi's opening. Sasuke squealed as it moved further and further up his anal passage. The intense pain and pressure became too much when Kakashi pulled back then back it and out, each time moving further in Sasuke.

Sasuke held back the tears and almost started to enjoy it when Kakashi moved faster and pounded in. at this new feeling he cried out an echoing moan that caused Kakashi to stop at the end of his thrust. He pulled his lips away from Sasuke and stared him down.

"Am I too rough? I forget that this is your first time," Kakashi sighed, "I get carried away sometimes…" Sasuke grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Uchiha's have always had it rough," Sasuke pulled himself away from Kakashi then back on to his hard, squinting his eyes in some pain.

"Very well Sasuke," Kakashi replied.

"Sensei, I have something to ask you… are you experienced in this sort of thing, you know, man on man action?" Sasuke asked back to normal.

Kakashi grinned, "remember when Gai said he had one more win then me… he didn't count the times I dominated him in bed…" he laughed.

"You… Gai… to…"

Kakashi pulled out of thrusted in harder.

"You want it rough, you got it."

Sasuke would soon regret those words of tease because Kakashi did give it to him rough, so rough that Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself. As tears streamed down his face, Kakashi knew they were from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sasuke was so hard he could hardly stand it; he was going to release all over Kakashi as his pleasure climaxed and he couldn't hold it in.

"Sensei… nhh… I'm gonna…"

Kakashi know what he meant, but let him be.

"Sensei…" Sasuke breathed as the pleasure continued to increase.

As he couldn't stand it, he tensed his body. A great tingling sensation started to come as his prostate was continuously fondled.

All of a sudden Sasuke arched his back and grabbed a hold of Kakashi, screaming out his name. From the orgasm, Sasuke was breathing heavily, not being able to do it very well.

"Just try to breath Sasuke," Kakashi calmly said. Sasuke took his advise and slowly too in large breathes and exhaled. Kakashi still thrusted violently, hoping for his own release. He felt his own pleasuring sensation coming and still let out into Sasuke. He stopped in mid-thrust to enjoy the feeling. He pulled out of Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, caressing his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke mucked up the strength to roll them over, allowing him to be on top. They continued to kiss when Sasuke removed Kakashi's hei-ate then unlocked there lips. He stared at his sensei and ruffled his hair.

"Your much different this way," Sasuke commented, "Now I got to go back to Naruto's before he gets worried." Sasuke got up to put his clothes back on. Kakashi retrieved his face masked and hei-ate and headed for the shower. Before Sasuke left, he spoke up to Kakashi.

"Lets do this again sometime," Sasuke smiled.

"Gladly," Kakashi waved to him as Sasuke exited his house.


End file.
